


worthed (you are enough)

by sapphireblu



Series: turn the noise up, let's become one [9]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Insecurity, M/M, Massage, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireblu/pseuds/sapphireblu
Summary: Daniel only needs a massage, but somehow he gets more





	worthed (you are enough)

Daniel blinks up cautiously as he opens the door of his apartment, revealing a cute brunette over a small stature of male before him. He is sure to hire a personal masseur this evening, but he didn’t expect to have such a tiny, lithe male stands in front of his door frame, instead of the usual middle aged lady he has been favored for quite some time now. The brunette seems knowing exactly what is going through on Daniel’s mind for now, even before Daniel opens up his mouth.

“I’m Mrs. Jung replacement for today. She’s kind of sick, but she doesn’t want to cancel her appointment with you, so she sent me instead. I hope you’re okay with it, _uh_ , Kang Daniel?” He explains in one sharp intake of breath. “I’m Ha Sungwoon, by the way.”

The plush lips devours Daniel’s sight as the shorter male talks and he quickly favored the view in front of him, before letting the male enters his apartment in a light, bouncing steps. Daniel follows quietly behind after slam the door shut and directs the brunette to his own room where he prefers got his massage done as per usual.

“Here,” Sungwoon had prepared a mat, few massage oils, towels and aromatic candle on Daniel’s room cold tile floor. “You can lay down whenever you’re ready.” He looks up and shows a practiced smile before strides out for a while, giving Daniel some privacy to prepare himself before going into the massage routine. “I’ll be waiting outside.”

Daniel nods in silence and he quickly strips down, almost baring himself naked with his loose brief covering his private parts. He laying down on his stomach about the same time the brunette walks into the room. His white outfit – _a plain white shirt and almost baggy pants_ – greets Daniel’s eyes as he passes by before he crouches down on Daniel’s side, picking the oil carefully. He even had a tendency to ask Daniel which scent he should go through.

“I have chamomile, jasmine, and green tea scented oil. Which one would you like to have for now?” His voice chirps lightly on Daniel’s ears and for once, he sure to have a thought about it, for the sake of hearing the voice again. He never did this before as he usually went through with Mrs. Jung’s recommendation.

“Uh – I think I’ve never had the green tea one. I’d like to try that.” He replies, hoping his voice sounds as clear as he projected to be. His heart is thumping ever so lightly when he felt that Sungwoon probably had smiling for some sort of time.

“Great.” He heard that voice again. “Green tea is actually my favorite. You sure have a good taste, Daniel.”

His name flows ever so casually as if they were an old friend, not some sort of stranger, and Daniel strangely likes it. He wonders if the brunette liked it too.

The scent slowly filling the room as Sungwoon smears the oil into his palms on a good amount, straddling himself on the blonde’s back and start his job very diligently, a gentle pressure after gentle pressure ease Daniel’s knotted muscles. His shoulders went relax after some quite of time as nimble fingers roaming his broad back, pressing gently. Daniel couldn’t help to hold back a moan, so he did.

Sungwoon smiles a little behind his back, hands keep moving diligently to ease other knotted muscles on Daniel’s back. Another soft moan slips out within time.

“Feeling better, Daniel?” The brunette asks, in response to Daniel’s reactive moan and to filing up their silence. Sungwoon is such a chatter, unlike Mrs. Jung. He nods slightly.

“It’s even better than Mrs. Jung.” Daniel chuckles, replying in much casual tone now. “I hope she didn’t lose her job because of you, _uh_ , Sungwoon.”

A pleasant laugh is filing the room with much pleasant pressure on his back. Daniel is curious how Sungwooon would look like with such a laugh like that. He didn’t even know why he earned such a curiosity towards a person that he didn’t even know nothing, except his name. Maybe that’s why curiosity could kill a cat and Daniel is a cat person.

Well, it’s just his random thought.

“Don’t worry.” A light chuckle follows. “I just help her for once in a while. She’s like my own mother, you know.”

Daniel is surprise with the sudden revealed information but decided to continue the conversation that flows ever so casually between them after such time passed. Sungwoon is now move to Daniel’s feet, crouching down to roam one part of his legs after pouring the scented oil on his palms again.

“Oh, you’re not from around here, Sungwoon?” Daniel asks purely out of his curiosity. “Where did you actually come from?”

Sungwoon puts another gentle massage over his fingertips on Daniel’s left thigh as he replies the blonde. “I’m coming all the way from Ilsan when I was eighteen or nineteen, I guess. It’s been a long time.” He smiles, reminiscing his not so gold old days. Sungwoon had ever dream of becoming a singer once, he did few gigs hoping to get his talent discovered but realize that not everyone could ever chase their dream. Being a masseur never once crossed his mind, but life’s harsh and Sungwoon needs to survive, so he did.

“How about you, Daniel?” Sungwoon returns the favor as now he is concentrating on Daniel’s feet, earning him a soft grunt. “Where do you come from?”

“Busan.” He short answered and Sungwoon hums in response. “I lived there since I was born and hoping that I never left the city, but I’m glad I actually did.”

“Otherwise, we never met.” It comes as a casual statement as Sungwoon chuckles lightly and Daniel follows. He felt comfortable with their sort of talks right now.

As Sungwoon finished with Daniel’s back part of the body, he asks the blonde to flip himself, laying down, baring his defined chest and everything in between. He somehow is sure to catch unreadable glint on the brunette’s eyes, but he shrugs the thought off his mind.

Daniel barely knew him to even know this guy preference.

The brunette smears his palms again, crouching down from atop Daniel’s head, his white shirt swaying lightly as he roams Daniel’s body back and forth. A fair amount of milky white skin peeking through and if Sungwoon is aware of it, he didn’t show any discomfort. He plainly working on his job at this moment, putting gentle pressure after gentle pressure and Daniel is moaning lightly. He feels ease but tensed at the same time.

“Do you often work out?” A voice snaps Daniel’s mind from his short trance. “You have such a build body, unlike me.” He heard another chuckle.

“Yeah, if only I’m not busy.” The blonde says, left out another moan as Sungwoon’s fingertips presses on his tensed shoulders. “But not as often as the past, you know, work sucks sometimes.”

Another pleasant laugh filling in the room and Daniel had to squint his eyes up, but he didn’t get the chance to see Sungwoon’s laughing face. Instead, he groans lightly when Sungwoon’s fingertips brush on the taut muscles along his arms.

“Your muscles are stiffer than I thought.” Sungwoon replies, emphasizing his words on another part of Daniel’s knotted muscles. “Sometimes, you don’t need to overwork yourself though.”

“ _Ah_ \- I’m just a mere office worker.” Daniel moaning out again, feeling ease and tense at the same time as Sungwoon’s nimble fingers work passed his abs, slips down just above his loose briefs that covered by the towel before glides up to his toned chest and shoulders. Daniel never know it was intentional or not, for the first time.

When it happened almost few times now, Daniel had his doubt but he didn’t voicing it out loud yet, afraid if the brunette feels confronted. He let it slip for another time and fuck, how could he feel quite aroused at a time like this, he didn’t even know.

Sungwoon looks like he is an expert to feigning ignorance and his innocence but the mask slipped once and Daniel is quick to catch. The fingertips are now working on his front thighs as Sungwoon moves himself to Daniel’s right side for now.

“You –“ The blonde holds his breath when another slip of hands almost greet his limp flesh again, “ – interested in my _dick_ that much, Sungwoon?”

An almost shout delivers to Daniel’s ears before the tiny masseur realized what he did, he shakes his head vigorously. “N-no!” A tinge of pink blush adorns the brunette face as he hardly denied. “No, I- I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daniel.”

“Really?” Daniel asks, a curl of lips planted on his face as the tiny masseur stammers in reply. He finds it cute.

“Uh –“

“To be honest, I’m not even straight myself.” The blonde admits almost quickly and Sungwoon finally looks up, rolls his eyes almost in horror. His hands movement stops for a brief moment and Daniel took a chance to sitting himself straight, face barely a centimeter apart from Sungwoon’s terrified look. He put a light smirk.

“Want me to prove it?”

Daniel’s voice is above whisper, grazing Sungwoon’s ears in such low tone that he probably started to like it. The brunette gulp visibly as he can’t take his eyes away from Daniel’s darkening orbs. It’s somehow captivating.

“How –“

A slip of lips greet Sungwoon’s plush one almost instantly and the tiny masseur stiffens for good, a deliberate shock running through his body for now. He didn’t know how to react.

Daniel moves forward slightly, puts the light pressure of lips, and Sungwoon shyly follows along with Daniel’s movement after a moment, earns himself a delightful moan from his own mouth. The blonde curls his lips upwards.

“God, you enjoy it, don’t you?” Daniel stated the obvious, when they are parting apart. “You didn’t resist and even kissed me back, Sungwoon.”

Sungwoon blinks in confusion when the kiss ends. Daniel’s taste of lips still lingering on his own lips and he doesn’t know why he craves for more. He felt conflicted as he shyly looks up with a tinge of pink adorning on his pretty face.

“I- I don’t know.” He stutters in reply, face blushes into another shade of pink, hardly. “It was my – first kiss, with a man, actually.” He says. “I- I don’t know how I should felt with that, Daniel.”

The blonde almost pitied him, of being unable to express himself, probably afraid of society’s judgement. Daniel is far beyond that, already accepting himself as he is, even his parents having hard time to accept the truth at that time. Daniel just wants to be honest.

He beckons him to come closer which is reluctantly reciprocated by the smaller between the two, as he cautiously straddling on Daniel’s laps. Sungwoon blinks in confusion when Daniel gracing his face with some sort of calloused fingertips, but he didn’t want to look away either. He thinks he needs some assurance for now.

“Listen,” Daniel starts, voice soft. “I knew how you feel right now. I’ve been through that phase before.” He says, assuringly. “But – don’t let the society to define you for someone that isn’t you. You are worth of yourself than anyone else, Sungwoon.” He smiles, genuinely. “Trust me.”

The tiny masseur smiles back, Daniel had boosted up his confidence level a little bit. He somehow felt thankful.

It’s strange how Sungwoon easily finds comfort on Daniel, as they weren’t even knew each other presence until today. The brunette thinks that he should return the favor of Daniel’s assurance as he smiles quite bashfully afterwards.

“I- I think I need to show my gratitude, even a little.” Sungwoon stammers as Daniel frowns. “I want to say thank you for your assurance, Daniel.” He smiles shyly, face blushes in good amount of pink. Daniel surely thinks that he might pick up the hidden meaning behind the words.

“Sungwoon, you don’t have to –“

“But I want to, Daniel.” He pleaded with his round eyes and pouting lips that make Daniel curses internally, of how it look even cuter up close like this. “Please, don’t say no.”

Daniel gulps, defeated by the look before him. He blinks, makes another assurance.

“Okay, but let me take care of you, then.” The blonde says with genuine smile. “I don’t want you to have a horrible experience regarding _this_.” Daniel didn’t elaborate what he means by _this_ , but he knows that Sungwoon knows. The brunette wants it anyway.

The tiny male nods, almost timid in response.

“I trust you, Daniel.” He reciprocates with utmost caring tone. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

The blonde smiles before slipping his lips against Sungwoon’s again. It shaped perfectly as for now Sungwoon didn’t hold himself to claim Daniel’s lips in such an eager way, much to Daniel’s liking. Their lips moving fluidly, but it’s Sungwoon whom gives Daniel more access to intrudes and sucking the breath out of him. He likes being taken care of after taking caring.

It will be such a meaningful day for him.

//

Daniel never leaves his eyes when he pushes them altogether to his bed, Sungwoon’s face blushing only by the stare alone. He feels somewhat expectant of how the brunette will look like when he wrecks him later on. Daniel is giddy by his own thought.

He is hovering over the tiny masseur, his bigger build caged Sungwoon in frame. The brunette holds his breath dearly when Daniel’s eyes looks like devouring him as a whole. His face becomes redder.

“Daniel, please stop staring.” He shyly looks away from Daniel’s devouring eyes. “I’m –“

“No, I won’t.” Daniel’s low tone of voice is gracing his ears in such delightful way. “You are beautiful, Sungwoon. Don’t ever deny that.”

Sungwoon knows that he isn’t as beautiful as Daniel ever said, but for once, he wants to believe everything that Daniel had said to him. The blonde is so kind, understanding him even they are just a mere stranger to each other. Sungwoon smiles genuinely when Daniel beckons him to look at him again. Daniel smiles back.

“C-can you kiss me again, Daniel?” The brunette asks ever so shyly and Daniel squeals internally. “I- I think I like it when you’re kissing me.”

Daniel can’t help but obliges. He wants to keep kissing him as much as he could. Sungwoon’s plush lips are ever so inviting since the first sight and even so pleasant when Daniel puts his own lips against it. God, he wants to feel it forever. He never feels so addicted towards someone.

Sungwoon cradles his fingers on Daniel’s nape, pulls him down to deepen their kiss altogether. He moans when Daniel expertedly asks him to open his mouth with a slide of tongue, hands slip to grazing Daniel’s bouncy hair. Daniel moves his lips ever so languidly against his and the tiny brunette helplessly asks for more.

Daniel gives everything Sungwoon ask from him, the kiss somehow turns more passionate than earlier. Their lips devouring each other, moan slips every now and then. They suck each other’s supply of air, leaving them breathless by seconds passed. The tongue is battling for its dominance somehow.  

When they break off the kiss, sights become hazy. Both male looks quite disheveled but their smile mirroring each other nonetheless. Their panting breaths are so apparent between their silences but no one wants to look away from their partner’s eyes. They are charmed each other with their own way.  

“You liked it?” Daniel asks within a raspy voice, eyes slightly blur when Sungwoon smiles at him. The brunette nods eagerly and Daniel favored the sight beneath him. “You want more?”

A tinge of pink tint adorns Sungwoon’s face, contrasting on his pale skin when he shyly nods. Daniel didn’t ask for more but slips his hands swiftly to the hem of Sungwoon’s white shirt, riled the shirt up above Sungwoon’s brunette locks, revealing much milky skin underneath. The blonde holds his breath dearly, eyes bore to Sungwoon’s soul.

“God, you’re really beautiful, Sungwoon.” He says, voice rough at the end. “I really want to be selfish right now, to not letting anyone knows how beautiful you are, can I?”

Sungwoon felt his heart thumping lighty. Daniel’s attention is too much for him to handle right now as he feels his cheeks almost burn. The blonde smiles before claims Sungwoon’s neck, grazing his teeth, adorns the white skin with blotches on every naked spot. Sungwoon whimpers.

The bite on his skin stings but he strangely likes it. Daniel quickly eases the pain with a smack of wet lips, one over another. He lightly moans when Daniel makes a move downward, greeting his soft buds with constant kitten licking. Sungwoon narrows his eyes where he meets with Daniel’s crown, whimpering when the blonde makes an expert licking and twirling against his twin nipples.

Daniel looks up, his sight adorns the tousled state of the tiny masseur underneath him. Sungwoon’s eyes slightly unfocused but the look on his face declares that he clearly wants more. He can’t deny that. His cock is twitching, hard.

Sungwoon bites his lower lips when he grants Daniel’s wish to let the blonde completely undressing him, slides of the white pants and his brief altogether. He smears pink on his face when he is baring himself naked, his own cock sprung proudly before them. Daniel’s soft grunt clearly heard.

He mesmerized himself with the beautiful curve before him, so thick and heavy on such a tiny, lithe body. If there is another time, he would like to feel it for himself but today the attention is all on Sungwoon. He promised him to not make the brunette first experience become such a horrible, but memorable one.

“You’re ready?” Daniel asks as he briefly glances up, eyes adorning the shy stature of the other male. Sungwoon timidly nods with a feeling he couldn’t decipher himself at this moment. It surely not his first time, but with a male is. He wanders his mind a lot.

Daniel looks like he understands, so he puts another assurance kiss to ease Sungwoon’s feeling and mind. The brunette smiles and let Daniel to start taking care of him.

But first, Daniel strips himself bare.

//

Sungwoon widen his legs shyly to settle Daniel between him as the blonde makes a handful grip of the brunette’s awaiting cock. He left out a soft gasp when Daniel slowly makes a stroking motion on his girth, back and forth from the base to its blunt tip. Sungwoon leans himself on his elbow, trailing Daniel’s every move with a sharp intake of breath follows in between.

He didn’t even blink when the blonde start to consummate his heavy girth within his sinful mouth, only soft grunt left for once. It travels as deep as Sungwoon could feel and he jolts when it brushes Daniel’s throat and the blonde chokes himself. He whines lightly but Daniel assures him that he is doing okay by gradually bobs his head in uneven pace. Sungwoon pants. The heat is building up from his lower stomach. 

Daniel looks up as he felt the piercing gaze upon him, mouth stretches out so wide to accommodating Sungwoon’s now heavy length on his warmth and the other man stares at him with unreadable look. His brunette hair tousled up, eyes hooded and lips parting only to let heavy breath out every now and then. He looks like a beautiful mess on Daniel’s eyes.

He breaks from his pleasant duty to leans forward and put such a kiss on the brunette’s lips. Sungwoon reciprocates at his best, almost eagerly. His own taste still lingered heavily on Daniel’s lips and he likes it. Sungwoon’s own hands devouring on Daniel’s back as the kiss deepens and Daniel lies him down on his back again. Their eyes grazing each other for some sort moments.

“I want more, Daniel.” He hushed his voice, eyes never tearing away from the gorgeous blonde before him. “Give me something more, please.”

Daniel is smiling. “What do you want?” He asks, sounds too hoarse but none of them even care. “What can I give you more than myself?”

The brunette lowers his eyes down almost not too shamefully, biting his lips and moans helplessly when he bucks his own hips against Daniel’s. Their cocks are brushes lightly and Daniel still feigning innocence. Sungwoon then reaches out his hands, grabs Daniel’s girth in almost mild gesture and the glint of Daniel’s eyes become darker.

“I want _this_.” He now shamelessly utters his want because he is sure that they wouldn’t go back from what they have been doing for such past hours or more. “Please.” He begs.

Daniel’s slick girth grows heavily on Sungwoon’s hands as a response of the brunette’s plea. Both men grunt by the sensation and sure, Daniel takes the lead. He steals a kiss before slides out accompany by a heavy whine from the brunette.

“But, first, we need to prep you for good, Sungwoon.” He says, picking up the bottled oil that once used by Sungwoon himself. “I said that I won’t hurt you, right?”

Sungwoon sighs as Daniel beckons him to lays down on his stomach, curving up his back with perky ass in a full view. He felt so shy with their arrangement but whimpers when such a cold, sticky liquid adorns just above his rim. Daniel is sure to put a good amount of the sticky material to ease the pain later on.

The blonde watches silently when the material dripping down ever so slowly, above the rim before grazing past Sungwoon’s hole to his inner thighs and he almost blinded by the sight before him. It feels so obscene but inviting at the same time.

He leans forward, hovering just above the tiny male’s back, whispers. “Tell me when it feels hurt, okay, Sungwoon? I want you feel nothing but a pure bliss only.”

The masseur nods with a light moan when Daniel gives a taste of his fingers slides smoothly in and the blonde curses at the feeling of it. Sungwoon felt full almost instantly.

The short moan gradually escalating as long whimper when the slick finger now moves easily, the feeling becomes unbearably good. Daniel adds another finger when he felt Sungwoon is now barely tensed and ready to get a bigger intrusion. Squelching noises filled up the room along with the heavy pants from the tiny male before him.

“Can you take one more?” Daniel asks, voice thickly laced with lust as his fingers didn’t stop working on Sungwoon’s sinful hole. By this rate, he is still not sure if the stretch of his own cock will not make Sungwoon feel so much pain. It’s the brunette first time, he remembers.

“Y-yes, Daniel, please.” He begs. “I- I can take it.”

So, Daniel proceeds and Sungwoon holds his breath dearly. The new intrusion stretches him even wider than earlier, wondering him if he could actually take Daniel’s length inside him. His pants starts uneven and Daniel almost stops, but the brunette’s low whine stops him from stopping himself to invade the sinful hole. His own cock is twitching again this time, still hard.

When he felt the stretch is enough, he pulls out his knuckles and Sungwoon fell flat to the mattress, panting heavily. Daniel let him regain his breath for quite some time before beckons him to flip himself, lying down on his back. Sungwoon left out a soft grunt.

Daniel drags the tiny masseur, slotting himself perfectly on the widen legs, hoisted to his own thighs. Sungwoon looks messier than before with a hooded eyes trying to holds a decent gaze to Daniel’s own, but fails. A whimper slips when Daniel directs his hard, slick girth to breaking in Sungwoon’s hole with few thrusts before settles in with quite much difficulties. Both men groan within no time.

Sungwoon is panting, adjusting himself very hard with the real thing this time. He reaches out for Daniel instantly, stifling out cries. Even with a good stretch, the painful feeling is still unbearable.

“You okay, Sungwoon?” Daniel asks again after few moments passed, as Sungwoon’s breathing starts slowing down to much even pace. “Just tell me what you feeling right now, okay?”

“S-stay still, Daniel.” The tiny brunette finally croaks a voice, hoarse. “I- I’m not –“

Daniel is much understands the situation. He ever been on the same place as Sungwoon right now, having his first experience but in much painful way. However, it’s another story to tell. For now, he lets the brunette to hold on him tight, blunt nails clawing on Daniel’s skin, leaving pinkish soft scars. The feeling must be too much for Sungwoon to handle right now.      

He didn’t know how much moment had passed between their silence. It’s surely more than a mere minute or so. Daniel then asks with such a low voice, to assure Sungwoon if they can continue their engagement.

The tiny brunette nods weakly and Daniel sighs, drags out himself almost fully before slams back in. Sungwoon screams, jolts himself up along with Daniel’s movement, the bed creaks in between. The repetition of the same act makes him almost cry in joy before Daniel finds much ease to thrust his hips and breaking Sungwoon’s lithe body with his own pace.

There is no soft voice exchanged between them as the pistoning of Daniel’s sinful hips become faster and reaches deeper, brushing Sungwoon’s sweet spot ocassionaly. The wanton sounds of any vague words slip incoherently from both men mouths, simultaneously hovering over each other. Sungwoon moans shamelessly loud as Daniel would let out some curses and low groan between them. Their body so flushed against each other, sweat prickles from the pores endlessly.                

“Good.” Daniel compliments when another deep rolls of hips stabs seemingly the tiny brunette’s sweet spot. “Don’t hold your voice, baby. I love to hear how much you feel good when I’m doing you like this.”

Sungwoon reaches out for Daniel’s again, claims the blonde’s lips as their body rocking altogether in more frantic way. The heat pooling low on their stomach wait to be explodes soon. Sungwoon muffled his whimper, his cock bouncing hard, aimlessly into the air between them. Daniel would grunt when the wall engulfing his cock on Sungwoon’s warmth tightens every now and then.

The tiny masseur holds into Daniel’s bigger build so dearly when he can’t take the pressure anymore, alerted Daniel as he screams the blonde’s name whilst spurting the endless white strings of cum to his own body. Sungwoon is shaking for good when he felt that he is about to burst again and Daniel is ever so patient to guide him through his high orgasm state.

“It’s okay, Sungwoon. It’s okay.” He soothes the tiny male whom stifling another cry. “You do good, baby. I’m proud.”                

Daniel let Sungwoon fling into him as the blonde rocks their body in search of his own bliss state. It didn’t take long as he heard Sungwoon whimpering on his ears as Daniel explodes inside him with a good amount of cum slipping through his hole to his inner thighs. He rolls as soon as possible, slides out from the warmth that makes both men groaning in the process but smiles nonetheless when they look at each other spent state.

“You good there, Sungwoon?” Daniel had a tendency to ask when Sungwoon felt all too tired to even open his eyes. His body feels sore but in a good way.

“Yeah, I guess.” He replies, voice small. “I felt tired.”

The blonde chuckles when Sungwoon flutters his eyes close barely a second later, soft snoring heard. He didn’t know if he would take any personal masseur other than Sungwoon when the tiny brunette is all he wants for a long time. He felt sorry but thankful to Mrs. Jung at the same time.

He would ask Sungwoon’s number when he wakes up later on. For now, tiredness washed over him and Daniel decided to take a good sleep.

A very good sleep.    


End file.
